Part of Your World
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: Elena is a mermaid who longs to be part of the human world. She breaks her father's rule and goes to the surface where she sees a handsome man. Who is this handsome man? Well it's Prince Damon, who loves sailing the sea. Will Elena get her wish and become part of the world above or is she doom to live her life as a mermaid. What about Damon? Idea from little mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, belongs to L.J. Smith. I am doing more the characters from the show which belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Also any songs used the artists will get credit.**

**Summary: ****Elena is a mermaid who longs to be a part of the human world. She breaks her father's rule and goes to the surface where she sees a handsome man. Who is this handsome fellow? Well it's Prince Damon, who loves sailing the sea. Will Elena get her wish and become part of the world above or is she doom to live her life as a mermaid. What about Damon? What role will he play in all this. Idea came from me watching The Little Mermaid.**

******Chapter 1**

Our tale begins under the sea where the myth mermaids and mermen exist. Well it's true there is a Kingdom and it's called Atlantica. It is ruled by King Grayson and he has three children. The oldest Jenna, the middle child and only boy Jeremy, and last but not least the baby of three, Elena.

Grayson loved his children very much and wanted what was best for them. He has tried his best with them. The lost of their mother Miranda. Elena was only two when she passed. She barely remembered her.

Elena was the most adventurous other than Jeremy, who was a child at heart. Elena loved exploring while Jeremy liked to cause trouble. Elena just loved learning new things. Especially about humans. She was interested into humans.

She broke her father's laws all the true. She went her surface to observe humans and dragged her best friend Elijah. Elijah was a handsome merman. He was brave and would stand up for Elena. He always thought Elena's fascination with humans was funny. Of course he would never tell King Grayson what his daughter did during the day.

Today they were lounging on some rocks enjoying the sun. They were near the beach that was close to a palace.

The palace housed a handsome Prince. His name was Damon Salvatore and he loved sailing. The sea to him was home. He enjoyed being a Prince but on the sea he felt free. Something about it always drew him in.

Him and his best friend Alaric, who was also his advisor. Were walking around the beach outside the palace. Also on their walk they brought along Damon's dog Sammy.

"We need to go out," Damon said to Alaric while looking out towards the sea.

"You can't stay home for two weeks without complaining," chuckled Alaric.

"I can't help it. Something is drawing me out there," answered Damon.

Alaric started laughing while Damon started playing with Sammy.

Elena was enjoying the sun on her when she heard the noise. She's never heard it before but it was loud. It certainly intrigued her. She decided to look up. What she saw was amazing.

She saw this creature that made the noise but it was the humans that intrigued her. There were two of them one had light brown hair while the other had black hair. The black haired one caught her breath. He was so handsome. She has never seen such a handsome man before.

No merman ever caught her eye like this human has. She lifts herself off the rock even more. Elijah finally noticed and was worried. He lifted up a little and saw what had Elena's attention. He was thinking how reckless she was being.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her down. "What are you doing," he angrily whispered.

Elena had excitement in her eyes, "Did you see them?"

"Yes and you could have been caught," he scolded.

Elena got back up but this time with caution. She didn't want to alert the humans she was there. But she couldn't keep her eyes off of the dark haired one. She wished she could get a closer look.

Damon and Alaric were about to head out when Alaric noticed something. Alaric saw her. He knew those eyes were watching them.

Alaric know the myths were mermaids existed. He could only see her from the corner of his eyes. He didnt want to face her for it might spook her. He just smiled.

"What are you smiling about," asked Damon.

"Nothing, just thinking what are we doing for your birthday," was his response.

"Sure," snarked Damon.

"Well I know you want to be on the sea for your twenty-first," Damon snorted."

"Of course, we already went through this."

Elena figured her and Elijah have been up there for too long and headed back to Atlantica.

******This is a new story idea that I have. Sorry about the updates on the other ones. Been busy with writing all stories. Been jumbling around with story lines.**


	2. AN

Sorry that I haven't updated. I am currently busy with a busted laptop. I have had to watch what I use for and I chose school. Also when I write my chapters I don't go straight to typing but I actually hand write in a notebook. I write normally between 5 to 9 pages each chapter. I also have on my bio page updates on them.

Hopefully that helps you a bit.


End file.
